


badass(ish) bangtan

by seoulology



Category: Kpop BTS
Genre: Cute Jimin, Drunk Taehyung, GOT7 - Freeform, Multi, Yugyeom - Freeform, badass bts, bts gc, derailed, groupchat, jail yoongi, kinky namjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulology/pseuds/seoulology
Summary: okay aloha friends this is like my first fic i gues on here lololol and we been knew im not a good writer nd like its probably gonna get better throughout it so apologies if the first chapter is a little dry ahahahahalso this is kinda ib by a lot of writers on here who do this stuff?? and the kmovie 'derailed' its a really good movie i highly recommend oofanyway enjoy !!i know there arent many tags but like if i can i'll add as i go along lolol





	1. shit already goes down

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi i noticed when i read back i spelt some of their usernames wrong without realising so again sorry if they look different i just cba to change it lol and like if ur wondering why a got7 tag is in there u will realise soon enough i guess some of these tags dont make sense at first also uh im needy so if u did enjoy it please leave a comment IDK I SOUND UGLY BYE

_[seomma added jimin to the chat leave the gc jungkook]_

_yooniple_ : I DONT CARE IF YOURE THE YOUNGEST LEAVE

_yooniple_ : jimin !!

_seomma_ : i think the only person who doesnt know him is hobi

_mrsun_ : ofc i know chimchim smh

_jimin_ : hi hobiiii ! :^)

_nimnam_ : okay jimin we have one rule in this gc okay DONT FUCKING USE NOSES

_beleiber_ : :^^^^^^^^^^^^^)

_nimnam_ : this is why we all want you to fucking leave

_obisitae_ : who put a stick up namjoons ass?

_yooniple_ : jin probably theyre kinky like that

_seomma_ : youre not wrong

_mrsun_ : speaking of kinks WHO THOUGHT IT WAS FUCKING FUNNY TO MAIL 300 PAIRS OF HANDCUFFS TO ME

_beleiber_ : that would have to be me i got mixed up with adresses yooniple : WHY 300 WTF

_belieber_ : i got mixed up with the numbers as well

_seomma_ : jungkook,, you go to school

_beleiber_ : HAVE I OR HAVE I NOT BEEN SAYING I NEED NEW GLASSES FOR AGES

_yooniple_ : we all fucking know that you wear them for decoration

_[ jimin changed his name to chiminie ]_

_obisitae_ : I LOVE THAT MOVIE

_chiminie_ : the hell

_obisitae_ : ITS BRITISH ITS CALLED CHITTY BANG BANG

_seomma_ : I JUST CHOKED

_nimnam_ : IM SXREAMINGLD

_yooniple_ : he's completely still and silent

_nimnam_ : IM KILLING MYSELF OMFDLDMDK

_yooniple_ : i can fucking see you namjoon

_beleiber_ : why are jin and namjoon acting so surprised that literally summarises ur sex life

_mrsun_ : ^^^^

_chiminie_ : ^^^^^^^

_yooniple_ : ^^^^^^^^^^^

_belieber_ : i have started a revolution

_yooniple_  : doesnt mean we fucking like you

_belieber_ : i'll sit down chiminie : why are you all so rude to kookie :(

_nimnam_ : we love him really

_belieber_ : really

_seomma_ : thats up for interpretation

_chiminie_ : leave him alone :(

_obisitae_ : fuk off me man yeah

_chiminie_ : hmm?

_obisitae_ : i lov u two bb c0'em ovar

_chiminie_ : what

_yooniple_ : hes just drunk jimin dont listen to him

_chiminie_ : oH OKAY thank u yoongles  <3

_mrsun_ : yeah tae's the worst when he's drunk like he gets suuuuper drunk

_belieber_ : tae are you okay now

_seomma_ : of course he's still drunk dumbass just leave him alone

_obisitae_ : im ganna kill sung ho0n i well brek hiz hole boDy

_mrsun_ : tae what the fuck

_nimnam_ : tae.... please dont tell me what i think ur trying to say

_seomma_ : dont fucking tell me you can see that fucker

_yooniple_ : he's not no he's not

_chiminie_ : whats going on

_mrsun_ : we're sorry chimchim we just need to get yoongi to calm down okay?

_yooniple_ : he cant be

_belieber_ : he's not yoongi tae's just drunk okay?

_obisitae_ : i con see haim om scard

_seomma_ : right namjoon fucking come with me tae's not safe

_yooniple_ : so he is here

_yooniple_ : oh god

_yooniple_ : im coming

_nimnam_ : sit the fuck down yoongi, jimin and hobi go comfort him

_chiminie_ : im so confused guys im

_belieber_ : we're so sorry jimin i promise we'll explain yoongi just really needs you rn

_chiminie_ : dont worry hyung im coming

_chiminie_ : hobi can u pick me up

_mrsun_ : im on it

_seomma_ : oh god

_belieber_ : what

_seomma_ : sung hoon wasnt there thank god but some of his men were

_seomma_ : i think they found drunk tae and threatened him n stuff

_seomma_ : but we found him before they could do anything serious

_seomma_ : namjoon dealt with them and we're taking tae back now

_seomma_ : but i know thats not the last we r gonna hear from him

_belieber_ : is tae ok?????

_seomma_ : he suffered like a few punches nd he's unconscious but hes ok yeah

_nimnam_ : hows yoongi??

_mrsun_ : when we first came to him he was liek huddled up nd he was crying but he feel asleep so

_chiminie_ : he kept saying how he didnt mean it and that he didnt want anyone to get hurt

_belieber_ : that actual insane prick im going to kill him

_mrsun_ : should we tell him

_nimnam_ : hes gonna read back thru all the messages

_nimnam_ : hes gonna pretend liek hes fine tho i know him

_seomma_ : yeah tae just woke up


	2. leave me alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh

**a** **new chat has been made!**

_sunghoon has added yoongi into the chat_

_chat: unnamed_

 

 _yoongi:_ what the fuck ~~~~

 _sunghoon:_ hi yoongi, it’s been a long time

 _yoongi:_ don’t fucking call me that

 _sunghoon:_ whats with the swearing? i thought we were going to be civil

 _yoongi:_ i thought so too until you fcking brought your pissy friends to scare off mine??? stop being such a pussy

 _sunghoon:_ i was going to try and play nice but since you want to act all big, i’ll cut the shit

 _sunghoon:_ i’m not finished with you yoongi, i’m far from it

 _sunghoon:_ i dont care how many people i have to get rid of and i frankly dont give a shit who it is, even if it is one of your pathetic friends

 _yoongi:_ you’re all talk sunghoon 

 _sunghoon:_ my talk must be pretty powerful if it can leave you that traumatised

**yoongi has left the chat.**

_[ chat: leave the gc jungkook ]_  

 

 _obesitae:_  guys wtf

 _obesitae:_ what the fuck is wrong w yoongi

 _jiminji:_ what do you mean whats going on 

 _obesitae:_ jimin fucking come to my dorm quick 

 _jiminji:_ is yoongi okay whats happening

 _obesitae:_ he’s just punched a hole through the wall and now he’s crying and wont stop oh my god

 _joonbug:_ its that piece of shit sunghoon isn’t it 

 _obesitae:_ no nono no lnlnono

 _joonbug:_ __tae whats wrong

 _obesitae:_ they’ve taken hoseok theyve fucking taken him

 _joonbug:_ how do you know

 _joonbug:_ they can’tve done they cant

 _obesitae:_ thats why yoongis in this state sunghoons fuckinf taken him someone please come please

 _hopi:_ hi taehyung, we didn’t get a chance to meet properly last time

 _obisetae:_ shit

* * *

 

 


End file.
